Halo: The Colossus
Sound Track Open a new tab when listening and reading. Use YouTube' System of a Down- Arials/Chapter 1 System of a Down- Soldier Side/Chapters 2 and 3 Summary The war is over, rebuilding has begun across the galaxy. The Sangheili and the UNSC has continued to fight the remnant groups of Covenant, hoping to free the lesser races still enslaved by the Jiralhanae and few San'Shyumm left. On the uncharted world of Colossus, an ancient Precursor artifact may be the key to bringing the Great Journey back into reality, or, saving the galaxy from total wipe out by fanatic aliens. The stakes have never been higher. And neither side will fold without a fight. Chapter 1: Above and Below --ORBITAL PLATFORM FENRIR, COLOSSUS, 2559-- The inner corridors of the Super-MAC platform was crowded with tech crew and anxious marines, as Dennis Thatchmen stepped inside. On the surface below, his entire squad had been slaughtered. All around the station he was in the space battle continued, ships exploding like matchsticks. "Reminds you of Reach, doesn't it ?" said a nearby techie. "I have bad memories of Reach. Don't remind me." Thatchmen squarely told the man. "Don't we all ?" he said smirking then disappeared into the crowd. "ALL ODST COMMANDERS:THATCHMEN, RAMIREZ, GONZALES, HELININ, REPORT TO THE ARMORY IMMEDIATELY !" yelled one of the AI's over the com system. Dennis rushed through the crowd, is dirty armor rubbing off against people and walls as he made his way to the armory frantically. An explosion behind him and sounds of plasma fire made him break into a sprint. Another explosion in front of him sent Dennis flying through the air. Looking up over a dozen Unggoy and Jiralhanae exited their Seraph, silencing the squealing techies on the floor of the hallway. Quietly unholstering his M6C SOCOM, Dennis fired at the pack leader, prompting several bursts of rifle fire in his direction. "Fucking A..." said Dennis, the air behind his crate bright as more and more spikes flew at him. "GO GO GO !" was all he heard before a huge group of Marines and ODST's charged at the Seraph pack guns blazing. Leaping to his feet Dennis joined in, shooting his way through the crowd of Unggoy and blowing the head off of the pack leader. "You didn't make it to the armory fast enough." said ODST commander Helinin. "Getting old bud, it takes its toll." Dennis said back, grabbing an Spiker from the floor and simultaneously holstering his sidearm. ---- "Well the platform is cleared, only 3 got through the point defense perimeter." said Gonzales leaning against a gun rack. "We cleared the first 2, but the last one you were already engaged against and we couldn't catch by surprise. Thus we blitzed them." Ramirez pitched in. "I almost made it past the first bulkhead until the damn Seraph broke through." Thatchmen said, trying to keep up his prestige. "Honestly it doesn't matter, the fight above is over and now we need to take the battle back below. We need to enter and destroy that relic before the Covenant finds whatever the hell is inside it." Ramirez scratched his head and looked around the armory. Dennis scratched his right cheek and added "How the hell are we gonna do that ?" Chuckling, Ramirez pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and spread it out across the table. "This is how." he said. Chapter 2: Ground War --PLANETARY SURFACE, CODENAME:COLOSSUS RELIC SITE, 2559-- The Super MAC fired down the middle of the rings of drop pods, sending them slightly off course but still in the designated landing zone. The view out off Dennis' visor went white when the gargantuan relic was hit. The pods each smashed into the ground, and Dennis grabbed his MA5C and leaped out. Helenin stepped from his, while several ODST's did the same around them. The far off view was still pitch white, as if the sun was rising. As it cleared it showed a huge vibrating blue shield. The relic was still intact. Everything around it was molten rock. "Was that supposed to happen ?!" shouted Dennis through the glassy white haze drifting across the battlefield. "I have no idea, ask Gonzales when we link up with him. Right now we need to smash through the Covenant lines and take down their digging machines." Helenin replied in similar vocalic. Dennis slapped a tracer round clip into is rifle and rushed through the haze, his HUD helping him pick his way through the wreckage of the Covenant tanks and other devices. A beam rifle shot down the ODST behind him, and Dennis ducked as another round skimmed over his right shoulder pad. "Argh these Jackals, are they slaves ?" he said into his com. "Umm, I know the Grunts are, but not sure about the bird guys." "Well I feel bad for the runts but I'm about to kick this chickens skinny ass." Thatchmen rushed from cover laying a suppressing fire in the being direction, the tracer rounds pointing out where the others should fire. Beams blazed back still, and large amount of fragmentation grenades finally silenced them. Helenin rushed past Dennis and bent down where the Jackals were behind a small ridge. Grabbing a beam rifle, he tossed another to Dennis, who fumbled in his catch, and then he picked up an energy gauntlet. "Are you gonna pull that crazy shit you did on Sigma Octanus again ?" Dennis said as Helenin slid it on. "Well, we won didn't we ? And besides, it helps when we get up and close with the Baby Kong's." Helenin smirked through his visor, then raised his rifle and stalked forward with the rest of the group. Dennis sighed and followed his friend, looking around nervously. It was always quiet before they were attacked. He hated that. But he was finally relieved when they arrived at the entrance to the relic and found the Brutes dead and Gonzales' team lying in wait, with a C12 link charge set on the door. "Took your time didn't you ?" Ramirez said rudely. "Well, we were pinned by snipers." said Helenin embarrassed. Dennis laughed a little too loud, receiving an angry stare from his Swedish bud and a smirk from Ramirez. "Sorry." he said, darkening his visor. "Into the bowels of hell we descend." said Gonzales, with a terrifyingly eery tone of voice.